bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Storms on the Horizon?
This article, , is the follow-up to Winter War: Kagamino Showdown and is set in the weeks after, which is part of Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. It features Kenji Hiroshi and Van Satonaka as the POV characters, with Lisa Yadōmaru, Anika Shihōin and Kusaka Kori as support. ---- Kenji and Van stood towards the back of a safe-house owned and operated by Anika in Kagamino City. Today the pair wore casual attire; Van favoured western attire with a dark-blue long-sleeved top, a pair of navy trousers, and black trainers. Kenji wore eastern garb which consisted of a light blue-coloured summer kimono. What they shared however where long tobacco pipes; the fact they where puffing furiously on them was a good indication of their current temperament. "You wanna repeat that?" It was Van who asked the question in response to Anika's latest news and it was one question that Kenji was looking answered as well. "'Cause it sounded like you just said those in Soul Society aren't playing ball anymore and that mugshots of ol' Kenny and me are still plastered over wanted posters." The fact Kenji didn't respond with his usual barbs to Van's jibe was a good indicator of how pissed off he was at the minute. He did manage to blow a puff of smoke into Van's face though. "You have big ears Van, last time I checked." Anika answered sharply. "But yes, you two won't be pardoned. It seems my friend went behind my back; why I don't know, but I intend to find out." "Good luck with that." Kenji answered, all venom, earning him one of Anika's classic glares. Van and Kenji honestly weren't greatly surprised by the fact: former friend of Anika or not, they put little faith in the CentrL 46. Kenji had fought because Anika had asked him and Van had fought because it was Kenji who asked. They had discussed this very eventuality in the weeks the pair spent training together before the battle of Kagamino City even took place. Of course Anika didn't know what the duo had planned: only they knew. The two friends shared a brief look and understanding passed between them instantly: "Fuck 'em," they thought. "It's time to accelerate our plans." "That wasn't the deal." Kenji answered anyway. "Didn't we just fight a war so the Gotei 13 weren't outflanked?" "So much for keeping a bargain." Van cut in. Kenji was normally happy to go along with Anika; he might fuss and stamp at the time, but that was just the way he operated with her and she knew it. Today however was very different. He had Van in his corner and the two where determined to be difficult. Anika knew already that there wasn't going to be a good outcome this time around. "At least Kei can return." Lisa pointed out. It was the one point Kenji had borne with a smile. Lisa occupied a seat at the kitchen table. She was chewing on some dulse whilst reading her usual erotic manga, but was obviously still following the tread of the conversation. "Fat lotta good that does us." Van replied. "We're still on the chopping block. Though good luck tryin' to take our heads." Kenji kicked off the wall and squared his shoulders; if Anika didn't know him so well she would have sworn he was getting ready for a fight. "Maybe he is," she noted sadly. She was suddenly happy that he didn't have his Zanpakutō strapped to his waist. "You can tell them to stick-" What he was about to say was drowned out by the door suddenly opening. Kusaka Kori walked into the room with a face like a thunder-head. He lingered long on the face of Anika -- his mother -- before turning his attention to Kenji and Van. By the time he turned to regard his mother once more he was standing between the two men. "You can tell the Central 46 that they're welcome to come and try to take any one of these two. They'll go through me first to do it... and we both know that won't happen." "... Very well." Anika replied. "Your minds are made up, I see. I just ask that you all be careful. The only saving grace is that the Gotei 13 see you all as allies: it appears Shinji counted Van amongst the Visored on account of his relationship with you Kenji, so there's that I suppose. Hitsugaya was also very vocal in your favour. Just be careful." And with that Anika vanished from sight. "I'll pay for that the next time I see her." Kusaka said. "We both will, I think." Kenji agreed. "Eh, I'm off." Van said at last. "Anna'll be pissed enough as it is. And you!" He rounded on Kenji. "Your kid's still at my house. We were done fighting weeks ago! Go collect her!" "But Anna babysat her for free!" Kenji responded. "I dropped her off." Lisa cut in. "So you're picking her up." Kenji could only hang his head... He'd spend some quality time with his daughter and then put his plans into motion. It was time he organised all the allies he'd been gathering in secret and put the Kyūtai he and Van had secured over the years to practical use. He'd make a force to rival the Gotei 13 if only so he could live his life free as he intended. End.